El Corazón de un Campeón
by The Brucest Writer
Summary: Randy Cunningham es un joven boxeador en un club de Norrisville, que se gana la vida como el cobrador del millonario, Hannibal McFist. Su vida cambiará radicalmente cuando se le otorga la oportunidad de pelear por el título mundial de los pesos pesados. Basado en la película de 1976, "Rocky".


**EL CORAZÓN DE UN CAMPEÓN**

 _ **¡Saludos, mis queridos lectores! Bienvenidos sean a este nuevo fic que escribí para ustedes. Sé que he estado muy inactiva últimamente, pero es debido a la cantidad de tareas y exámenes que he tenido este semestre, es por eso que apenas y he tenido tiempo para escribir, pero les prometo que cuando esté de vacaciones, seguiré con mis demás fics. Hoy es el aniversario del estreno de la primera "Rocky", de modo que escogí este día para publicar este fic con relación al tema. Este fic lo estaré realizando con partes de la película, el guión original, el musical de la película y algunas que yo inventaré. Igual contendrá canciones de la película original y del musical.**_

 _ **Disfruten y dejen review.**_

* * *

 **1**

 **Noche de Pelea**

Una fría noche el 25 de noviembre de 2012, se llevaba a cabo una pelea de boxeo en un club de Norrisville llamado "La Cubeta de Sangre". El club en sí asemejaba un viejo bote de basura. El ring era pequeño para asegurar una batalla constante y las luces del techo apenas alumbraban para ver quién estaba peleando.

En el cuadrilátero, se encontraban peleando dos pesos pesados: uno era de tez blanca, con cabello púrpura de tiro y ojos azul zafiro, vistiendo unos pantaloncillos verdes de aspecto viejo, mientras que el otro boxeador tenía la piel grisácea, cabello color puma azul y ojos azul brandeis. Éste vestía unos pantaloncillos de un tono violeta deslavado. El boxeador de cabello púrpura es Randy Cunningham, de 29 años de edad. Su despeinado y humedecido cabello púrpura brilla y se cuelga sobre su rostro. Pelea con perseverancia, usando un estilo como de una máquina. Su oponente baila alrededor de él y hace algunas combinaciones directo hacia el rostro de Randy con gran precisión, mas sus golpes no hacen siquiera que Randy parpadee… tiene la mirada fija en su oponente y le sonríe, esperando lanzar un buen golpe.

El público alrededor del ring, se sientan en sillas de metal plegables y claman por sangre mientras otros arrojan basura o insultan a los boxeadores. El espeso humo del lugar los hace parecer espectros… todo el mundo se encuentra apostando.

La campana suena y ambos boxeadores regresan a sus esquinas. El hombre que se encuentra en la esquina de Randy, el cual es un empleado del lugar, trabaja con él sin mucho entusiasmo.

—Estás muy pesado —dijo el hombre secamente.

Randy ni siquiera lo miró. El hombre de su esquina continuó.

—Estás muy flojo, ¿quieres un consejo?

—Sólo dame agua —dijo Randy jadeante por el agotamiento.

El hombre en su esquina le dio agua inmediatamente y después le pasó la cubeta para que escupiera el agua. Un hombre encargado de las apuestas, se acercó a su esquina y le dijo:

—Randy apuesto a que no llega a los tres asaltos, ¿estás entero?

—Por supuesto —respondió Randy.

—¿Quieres un consejo? —insistió el hombre de su esquina.

—Dame el protector —contestó Randy sin siquiera mirarlo.

La campana sonó de nuevo, anunciando un nuevo asalto. Ambos peleadores fueron hacia el centro del cuadrilátero para continuar con su batalla. El rival de Randy, cuyo nombre era "El Araña" Julian, comenzó el nuevo round golpeando a Randy repetidas veces en el rostro hasta que Randy lo abrazó para parar el ataque mientras que el público continuaba arrojando basura al ring. Esto llamó la atención der referee.

—¡Sepárense! —gritó el referee a ambos combatientes— ¡No están permitidos los abrazos!

Julian siguió golpeando la cara de Randy hasta que lo arrinconó contra las cuerdas y le dio un cabezazo. El cabezazo hizo un corte que comenzó a sangrar abundantemente en la esquina del ojo izquierdo de Randy. El referee intervino de inmediato.

—¡Si sigue así lo voy a descalificar! —amenazó el referee a Julian mientras lo separaba de Randy, quien aún se cubría el ojo— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó a Randy. Éste se volvió hacia Julian y, enfurecido por lo que le hizo, lo arrojó contra las cuerdas y lo golpeó salvajemente hasta dejarlo en el suelo.

—¡Toca la campana, tócala! —indicó el referee. Un hombre tocó la campana inmediatamente y el referee tomó el brazo derecho de Randy y lo levantó al aire— ¡El ganador!

Mucha gente del público comenzó a abuchear y a arrojar basura al ring, pero Randy los ignoró. El anunciador del club subió al ring y anunció por el micrófono:

—El ganador por knock-out es Randy Cunningham. El próximo combate será a seis asaltos entre dos pesos ligeros locales…

Randy baja del ring con su toalla colgándole alrededor del cuello mientras los otros dos boxeadores suben a éste para su combate.

—Oye, ¿tienes cigarrillos? —preguntó Randy a uno de los espectadores.

—Solamente tengo este —respondió el espectador algo molesto al tiempo en que le daba un cigarro que sacó de su chaqueta. Randy lo tomó y se alejó de ahí.

—Eres un payaso, ¡un payaso, eso es lo que eres! —le gritó otro espectador que se encontraba junto al primero.

* * *

En los vestidores, Randy continuaba tratando de detener el sangrado del corte en la esquina de su ojo mientras iba a su casillero y sacaba una vieja bata de color rojo decolorado por el tiempo y que tiene escrito en la parte de atrás: "El Semental Italiano", el cual es su apodo de boxeador. En el rincón del lugar, se encuentra Julian sentado en una banca y recargando su cabeza contra la pared. Randy, tras ponerse su bata, se sienta en la banca junto a Julian mientras se desata las botas.

—Oye —dijo Julian dirigiéndose a Randy. Éste le devolvió la mirada—, tuviste suerte esta noche.

Randy vuelve a lo que hacía con una expresión sin emoción. En eso, llegó un hombre de traje, el cual era el promotor, que se encargaba de pagarle a los boxeadores. Primero se dirigió a Julian y le dio unas cifras de su paga como perdedor, menos el casillero, el entrenador, la ducha y la toalla, menos los impuestos hasta que le dio el total de lo que le quedó.

—Fue buena pelea, "Araña" —concluyó dándole su dinero. Ahora era el turno de Randy—. Cunningham, tu paga como ganador es de 70 dólares, menos 20 dólares del casillero y el entrenador, dos por la ducha y la toalla, menos 7 de impuestos te quedan… 41 dólares.

—¿Cuándo pelearé? —preguntó Randy.

—Quizá en dos semanas —respondió el promotor—, el doctor me lo dirá en un momento.

* * *

Randy caminaba por las oscuras calles de Norrisville directo a su casa. En el camino, se topó con el grupo cantante en uno de los callejones. Los miembros de este grupo se juntaban alrededor de un bote de basura al que le prendían fuego y cantaban varias canciones sin instrumentos, usando sólo sus voces para hacer diferentes sonidos. Randy pudo escuchar lo que estaban cantando:

 _Take you back, doo, doo, doo, doo_

 _Take you back (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

 _Take you back, doo, doo, doo, doo_

 _Take you back_

 _Well I been told by_

 _Some people and they all_

 _Say to take you back, doo, doo, doo, doo_

 _Take you back like bore_

Randy se acercó a saludarlos y éstos le ofrecieron de su botella de vino, Randy aceptó gustoso y bebió un gran trago para a continuación, devolverla y seguir con su camino. El grupo siguió cantando mientras Randy se alejaba.

 _I don't call this a reason_

 _I just call it believin' in myself_

 _Well push me back_

 _You're pushin' me too far_

 _I love you for_

 _What I saw before_

 _I speak to you and I've held you_

 _But I could not tell you I love you_

 _You, you, you, you, you, you_

 _Well you put me down_

 _Put me down real nice_

 _This love affair_

 _Is taken the largest slice_

 _From my life_

 _As I see it startin' out_

 _Gonna have more_

 _Meaning girl, girl_

 _If I just take you back_

 _If I just push you back_

 _If I just love you back_

 _If I just love you back girl_

Calle abajo, Randy pasa frente a una tienda de mascotas de nombre "Pez Tropical" y saluda a los pequeños perritos que se encuentran en la vitrina de enfrente.

Un rato más tarde, Randy finalmente llega a su casa, localizada en la parte más deplorado del Sur de Norrisville. Randy entra, sube las escaleras y enciende la luz de su apartamento. Hay un par de viejos guantes de boxeo colgados detrás de la puerta, un pequeño refrigerador junto a ésta, un espejo lleno de fotografías viejas ubicado frente al refrigerador, un póster de Nomi Conikos, un antiguo boxeador al cual Randy admiraba, colgado en una de las paredes. Randy se quita la chaqueta de cuero negro y la arroja al suelo mientras coloca su sombrero del mismo color en un pequeño perchero en la pared.

Randy se dirige a una pequeña mesa de madera junto a su cama, sobre la cual hay una pecera redonda de vidrio, dentro, hay dos tortugas japonesas de tamaño mediano.

—Miren quién llegó —dijo Randy a sus tortugas—. ¿Por qué no fuiste, eh? ¿Por qué no fuiste? Papi lo hizo bien esta noche, debieron verme.

Las tortugas se acomodaron en la pecera.

—¿Quieren ver a su amigo _Movy Dick_? —le preguntó Randy a sus tortugas, acto seguido, se acercó a un estante bajo el póster de Nomi Conikos y tomó otra pecera que contenía un pequeño pez dorado. Randy colocó al pez junto a sus tortugas y se dirigió hacia el espejo.

Randy le echó un vistazo a su herida en la esquina de su ojo, aún le dolía. Luego, se volvió a una vieja foto en la que aparecía el solo cuando tenía ocho años, un pequeño niño sonriente de cabello púrpura, el cual aún no sabía lo que le esperaba el futuro. Después de haber contemplado la foto durante unos segundos, Randy se miró al espejo y se comparó con la vieja foto. Mucho había cambiado con el paso de los años. Randy dejó la foto en el espejo y se acercó a la nevera, de donde sacó un par de hielos, se dirigió a su cama para así acostarse en ella. Colocó ambos hielos sobre su herida mientras los sujetaba con su mano. Le dolía terriblemente la cabeza. Había tenido una noche pesada. Sólo le quedaba descansar.

* * *

 _ **Con esto concluye el primer capítulo. Espero les haya gustado. La canción que utilicé aquí es del soundtrack original de la película "Rocky" y se llama "Take You Back".**_

 _ **Esto fue todo por hoy, espero lo hayan disfrutado, dejen su review, denle favorito y sigan el fic si les gustó. ¡Nos vemos!**_


End file.
